


No White Wedding

by dottirarinnar



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottirarinnar/pseuds/dottirarinnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daria went for a ren faire dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No White Wedding

Daria went for a ren faire dress. She hates the fake Medieval stuff, but the look on Quinn's face today as she's trying not to crack up is worth every gasp Daria made tying herself into this leather bodice. Not to be outdone, Jane designed her own wedding gown. She painted a red and black abstract on loose canvas and now she's wearing it, part toga, all Jane. She's also wearing a miniature top hat raked to one side.

Daria loves her so much.

Since Brittany got her license last year, they're letting her perform the ceremony. She looks hot and sticky in the humid New York summer air, but there's a breeze blowing over the Park, and she's smiling. She's gone through a lot in the past ten years, too. Over drinks a month ago, she confided in Daria that she's always kinda guessed Daria and Jane were meant for each other. Seeing Jane stand up in front of Brit now, Daria agrees with all her heart.

"Friends, Romans, Countrymen," Brittany starts the ceremony, her Bible intentionally upside-down, and Jane snorts, and everyone else laughs, and Daria takes Jane's hand.


End file.
